nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Dreyfus/Plot
Vaizel Fight Festival arc Dreyfus is introduced when he gives a speech to the gathering of all the Holy Knights of Liones about the king having made a mistake in trying to avoid the predicted Holy War, commanding all of them to prepare for it, and promising them that the current Great Holy Knights will lead the kingdom to victory. When the other Great Holy Knight, Hendrickson, comments that his speech was very gaudy, Dreyfus replies, saying that despite him not knowing whether the return of the Seven Deadly Sins and the prediction Holy War are coincidences, high troop morale must always be maintained. Suddenly, a knight enters the chamber and informs Dreyfus about an army of the Northern Barbarians, numbering three thousand, had begun an invasion and had annihilated the knights stationed nearby, with the knight even speculating if this was the Holy War. To stop the invasion, Dreyfus sends two of his Holy Knights, Gilthunder and Howzer, and after the two easily defeat the entire army and return to the castle, commends them for their work, and assures the latter that the "errand" the two had just completed was definitely not the Holy War. When Howzer states that since only the war itself was predicted, and not the kingdom's foe, no further action can be taken, to which Gilthunder expresses his suspicious of the foes being the Seven Deadly Sins. After Howzer's reply that even though said group of knights are legendary, they are only seven knights, Dreyfus states that even so, they, especially the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, are a threat that must be eliminated. He then proceeds to explain to them about Meliodas, who had once lost himself in his wrath, utterly destroying the kingdom of Danafor, a kingdom whose strength was equal to Liones's, at that time. A bewildered Howzer questions this incredible feat, and then also mentions the supposed "New Generations" of Holy Knights, about whom Dreyfus asks Gilthunder, with him answering that in the past month, many Holy Knight apprentices, some of whom considered to be failures, are mysteriously gaining incredible strength, and that many apprentices have also gone missing. After Howzer optimistically considers only the benefits of the "New Generation" despite their mysterious origin and then leaves citing his busywork, Gilthunder goes closer to Dreyfus and informs him about Hendrickson's men having called for many apprentices, causing the Great Holy Knight to wonder what his colleague was plotting. Armor Giant arc Hearing of the supposed-death of his son Griamore at Vaizel, Dreyfus locks himself within his private room to mourn his son's "death". Kingdom Infiltration arc Dreyfus later got out of his private room and chat with Howzer who he reveals that more New Generation appear more in Hendrickson group and their eyes seem lifeless. Dreyfus mention his prediction was right and have to have a long conversation with Hendrickson. Dreyfus asks Hendrickson to what his goal to which the latter reveal that he wanted to advent the Holy War to Dreyfus shock. Hendrickson told Dreyfus that the prophecy was the Holy Knights as the Guiding Hand of Light while the Seven Deadly Sins were the Bloodline of Darkness, but Hendrickson thought differently that they were not enough. Hendrickson admits that the Seven Deadly Sins are powerful, but were nowhere near the level the four races (Goddess, Giant, Fairy, and Human) in the ancient war. Dreyfus was at shock to hear Hendrickson plan and Hendrickson told him it was time to get the last fragment. Dreyfus grew anger at Hendrickson and told him if he truly believes they could take down the Demon Clan to which the latter reveal they could with the help of the New Generation. Dreyfus tries to reason with Hendrickson and told them as Holy Knights, they have to bring justice to which Hendrickson that Dreyfus has no honor as he asks him to join in the plot to kill his brother, Zaratras for the position of Great Holy Knight which made Dreyfus silent. Hendrickson ask Dreyfus that he need his power as well and that he should join him and that if he opposes him, he will end up like his son, Griamore which made Dreyfus furious at Hendrickson and told him he will be the one dead. As Dreyfus was about to draw his sword, a knight appear to them and told them that three great powers are coming toward Liones in high speed. Deducing that the attackers are the Seven Deadly Sins themselves, Dreyfus ordered all Holy Knights to mobilize and intercept them. As Hendrickson proposed a truce to work together for now in order to fend off the Sins' attack, Dreyfus reluctantly agreed but swore that he'll never forgive him. Suddenly, two Great Holy Knights sensed another great power from the south gate and assumed that the Deadly Sins split up for a two-front attack until another knight hurriedly showed up and informed them that a massive army of Holy Knights from Camelot led by King Arthur Pendragon were at the same gate, shocking Dreyfus. Hendrickson decided to face Arthur while Dreyfus deal with Deadly Sins as he accepts, but decided to chat with Hendrickson another time. Dreyfus order Gilthunder, Howzer, Guila, and Jericho to stop the Deadly Sins. Dreyfus then asked Helbram to what the Deadly Sins what since Hendrickson might have something to do with it and that Helbram is a dog of Hendrickson. Helbram told Dreyfus that he know nothing of it until Dreyfus scared him to turn into Love Helm and revealed that the Deadly Sins might be heading toward Merlin's old castle which is filled with magical artifacts. As Helbram guide the Holy Knights in Merlin castle, Dreyfus question what the Deadly Sins want to which Helbram lied, saying that they wanted treasures which Dreyfus find it hard to believe. The Holy Knights sense shaking underground and went downstairs to find Diane struck underground. Dreyfus walks toward Diane as the latter demand to get Elizabeth back which Dreyfus doesn't understand. As Diane broke the building and Gilthunder fighting her, Dreyfus ask Howzer why he isn't fighting Diane and ask if there is a reason which made Howzer rush in to help Gilthunder. Diane then stood heavily injury from the attacks while Dreyfus came closer to Diane as she uses Ground Gladius one more time, but Dreyfus easily stop it and stab Diane, defeating her. Dreyfus watch as Helbram flew down and reveal he was alive because of Link. Dreyfus ask Helbram if Elizabeth was in the kingdom, but Helbram lied, saying that Diane was lying until the Giant raise up again to everyone shock and attack Dreyfus. Dreyfus sent Diane flying to a nearby town and use a special sphere to tell everyone about Diane and walk to the town to find her. Dreyfus and the rest of the Holy Knight found the defeated Diane and was told by Jericho if she could have her head until Howzer and Guila go against them. Dreyfus tries to reason with the two of the consequences for turning against the Holy Knights and all they had stood for and tries to convince them to return to their side and pretend that never happened as he extends his hand to welcome them back if they comply only to meet with hostility. Clenching his fist in anger, Dreyfus brands Howzer and Guila traitors and prepares to kill the renegade Holy Knights along with Helbram, Gilthunder and Jericho. As Dreyfus was about to make his move, he and his subordinates were caught by Howzer's Rising Tornado and were sent flying high in the sky. While inside the twister, Dreyfus states that a mere twister cannot break his supremacy and deduces that they're only buying time by keeping him and the others in the air for the time being. The Great Holy Knight and the others were soon bombarded by Guila's continuous barrage of Shot Bombs. After his nephew Gilthunder successfully managed to interrupt Howzer and Guila from continuing their attack, Dreyfus was revealed to be completely unscathed from their attack, much to Guila's dismay. The Great Holy Knight then proceeds to kill Guila with Pierce only for Gowther, Goat's Sin of Lust to save her from his line of fire. Seemingly surprised of what had happened, Dreyfus notices a small light arrow pierced into his arm. Gowther thanked Guila for protecting Diane, and went down to face Dreyfus which the latter point out Gowther ability as the most dangerous of the Deadly Sins since it is able to crush minds. Dreyfus rush in and stab through Gowther chest with Break to stop Gowther before using his ability, but Gowther was still alive and punch Dreyfus and sent him flying. Dreyfus wakes up to see a younger version of Hendrickson who they walk and chat together about King Liones ability Vision which told him how to avoid the Holy War. Dreyfus and Hendrickson thought that when peace come, they would be no need of Holy Knights. Dreyfus went to his home to see a younger version of Griamore and an unknown woman presumably his wife. Griamore told Dreyfus of his match with Gilthunder and that he wanted to be a Holy Knight as well. Dreyfus went to meet with Meliodas along with Hendrickson who talk about Zaratras and that Dreyfus sword skill is better than the latter. Dreyfus was happy to hear and wanted to surpass Zaratras, but the area around him started to break, and saw the dead body of his brother which shock Dreyfus greatly, making him break down and turning into a helpless child. Gowther stood before him and told him that human are fragile. As Gowther was about to leave Dreyfus to his nightmare, the latter sense a dark pressure coming near. Before Gowther could react, Dreyfus broke free from Nightmare Teller and return to the real world while Gowther lay down frozen, but thanks to Gowther, Dreyfus was heavy injury mentally and decided to retreat along with Gilthunder while Helbram fight them off. As he and Gilthunder saw Helbram revealed his true form and attacking King with the roots of the Sacred Tree, Dreyfus states that Helbram was found by Hendrickson years ago but could not think that the Cardinal of the Holy Knights was actually a Fairy all this time. Dreyfus later return to the battle scene after Helbram's death. Dreyfus attempted to attack King from behind, but, the Fairy King used his Chastiefol to knock Dreyfus on his back and point his Spirit Spear toward the Great Holy Knight's neck in a deadlock. King told Dreyfus that according to Helbram that Elizabeth is going to be used to bring back the Demon Clan through possible sacrifice. Dreyfus went into thought of King's powers and now realize the true power of the Fairy King. King continued to ask Dreyfus if he was a part of the plan and should pick his answer carefully or die by his hand. Howzer later try to connive Dreyfus to join their side to stop Hendrickson from resurrection the Demon Clan, but the Great Holy Knight did not respond to Howzer request. Howzer told Dreyfus that Elizabeth will be sacrificed at any moment and that they should go and rescue her, and they should stop fighting among Holy Knights. Howzer propose a truce between the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins to stop the true villain. When Dreyfus accepts the idea of the truce, Howzer was happy for Dreyfus, but Gowther said if Dreyfus was really one to say that, but Dreyfus did not understand. Dreyfus and others headed out to save Elizabeth from Hendrickson. After being joined by Meliodas, Gilthunder, and Margaret, the group heads to the castle to rescue Bartra and Elizabeth. However, Vivian interferes and teleports the group to a forest. Dreyfus claims it is hopeless to get back to Liones, but he is quickly proved wrong when they are teleported back to Liones by a mysterious cloaked figure, who is soon revealed to be Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins. After Merlin set Bartra and Elizabeth freed, everyone starts interrogation Dreyfus to which the latter refuse to admit his crime and Howzer having a hard time to accept it. However, Margaret revealed that she saw everything, the part they poison Zaratras and killing him along with Hendrickson, and Gowther revealed that he saw into his memories and notice he did it out of jealousy. Having no defends, Dreyfus quickly admit defeat and admit he didn't know Hendrickson would turn out like this, and he would have killed his son, Griamore, as Dreyfus wanting Griamore to be proud of him. Elizabeth told Dreyfus that Griamore was alive the whole time to which Dreyfus started crying. Later, Dreyfus allowed himself to be arrested by Dawn Roar as he was restrained by Jillian's power trap and his weapon confiscated by Hugo as King Bartra orders them to place him in the underground cell for now until he received proper judgment of his crimes. But before that happened, a large section of the castle was suddenly destroyed by Hendrickson who recently recovered, nearly killing everyone inside the building much to Dreyfus' surprise but managed to save themselves. Due to the chaos ensued during multiple battles between Holy Knights and the New Generation-turned-Demons, Dreyfus, having retrieved his weapon (and presumably defeated or killed Howzer and Dawn Roar except Slader and Simon), made his way to Merlin's old castle where he reunited with Griamore and proclaims to Hendrickson that he'll stop him not only as a Holy Knight of the Liones Kingdom but as a friend as father and son charge in battle against Hendrickson. Dreyfus and Griamore fought strong against Hendrickson as when the latter used Acid on them, Dreyfus defended himself with Break as his power wouldn't let him rot, while his son used Wall. As they fought, Griamore used Wall to trap Hendrickson while Dreyfus charged up Starstream Breaker Blade to finish Hendrickson. However, Dreyfus seemingly slipped and hit Elizabeth instead. Horrified, Dreyfus and Griamore went to tend to the princess' wound as she bled out. Hendrickson used this opportunity to break Wall while Griamore was shaken, saying that the Heavens seemed to be on his side. The elbow-strikes Griamore in the face to send him flying out of the window, and an enraged Dreyfus attacks Hendrickson, who easily breaks Dreyfus sword, saying it was end for him. Dreyfus repeatedly punched Hendrickson in the face, while the latter continued to taunt him, telling the Dreyfus to admit defeat, so he wouldn't have to kill him. Ultimately Hendrickson used Acid Down on Dreyfus, saying that Dreyfus was once a friend, mentor and rival to him, and while truly regrettable, he will give Dreyfus a painless death. Griamore watches in horror as his father dies, leaving nothing but the ashen remains of his body and an empty armor. Dreyfus' death was avenged when his son Griamore, recently recovered, put up Wall around the demonic Hendrickson trying to escape, declaring his revenge for his father as Meliodas used Revenge Counter that defeated the former Great Holy Knight. It is later revealed that Dreyfus survived the attack from Hendrickson and has a demon mark on his forehead revealing his demon origin which he was actually being controlled by Fraudrin. Using Hendrickson to unlock the seal on the Coffin of Eternal Darkness using Elizabeth's blood but due to the blood not being sufficient the booby trap placed on the seal eradicates Hendrickson's demon side and only allows a few demons to escape, including the Ten Commandments. Defensive Battle for Liones arc During the invasion of the Ten Commandments on Liones, Hendrickson battled Fraudrin in order to save Dreyfus, receiving the unexpected help of a revived Zaratras. At the end, Zaratras catches him from the back and declares that he uses all his vital force to use a Purge strong enough to free his brother. This is successful as Fraudrin is finally expelled from Dreyfus's body, however, this one states that he must only re-enter on his body, piercing Hendrickson when this one tries to prevent it. There, Dreyfus manages to use his Break '''to hurt Fraudrin, claiming that he can't say Griamore's name. When Fraudrin claims that is impossible to a human's magic to hurt him, Dreyfus says that he must no underestimate humans, and attack him with '''Tenkan Hahokujin. Dreyfus has an emotional reunion with Giramore, crying to be able to embrace him again. However, he is surprised to see Griamore in his boyhood form. Hendrickson explains that it was during the training at Istar and also shows his happiness that he is back, Dreyfus embraces him asking for forgiveness for worrying him. Zaratras compalce to know when he grew up. While the existence of Zaratras returns to touch its end, this one does not regret, since the only one had taken that second life in order to save to Dreyfus. While Hendrickson and Dreyfus lament for everything they did, Zaratras scolded them that they should take responsibility for their actions and as a last wish, he asks them to let Gilthunder know that he is always watching over him. There, the three are attacked by Fraudrin, who reveals his Full Size ability. Dreyfus takes Griamore out of attack range, separating himself from Hendrickson, who is taken into Merlin's Perfect Cube. Then, Fraudrin is attacked by a revived Meliodas. Dreyfus and Griamore can not help but be astonished by the display of power of the Dragon Sin that easily defeats Fraudrin, as well as being terrified by his perverse attitude. When not seeing more options, Fraudrin decides to use all his power to self-destruct and take Liones with him. Dreyfus and Griamore would be the only victims present, but this does not seem to affect Meliodas. Dreyfus tells Griamore that he will be with him until the end, but the boy refuses and runs towards Fraudrin, locking with him inside his Wall. Dreyfus shouts at Griamore crying to undo his barrier, but he tries to convince Fraudrin to give up his plans. In the end, Fraudrin is unable to kill Griamore, so he annuls his destruction and allows him to return to his father's arms. In the end, Fraudrin is allowed to kill by Meliodas, who does it without astonishment, for the astonishment of all the presents. Dreyfus attends alongside Hendrickson to the funeral of the Holy Knights who died during the battle. There, both receives stones and insults from Deldry, who blames them for what happened to have been controlled by demons. Although Howzer tries to defend them, both accept that they are guilty. Bartra calms the situation, saying that they must respect the deceased. Corand arc When the princess Margaret decides to go herself to find Gilthunder who has been kidnapped by Vivian, Hendrickson and Dreyfus decide to accompany her. In the way, Margaret, Hendrickson and Dreyfus met with Elizabeth and the Sins, taking a moment to Hendrickson can heal Merlin. Prelude to the New Holy War arc During their journey, Margaret, Hendrickson and Dreyfus run into a group of demons attacking a couple in the mountains. Dreyfus attacks an Orange Demon with his Pierce and later unites with Hendrickson and managed to eliminate all the White Demons with their Combined Technique: Holy Shock. Dreyfus reprimands the young couple for going on dates in the mountains knowing that there are demons around Britannia. After the couple says they know nothing about Gilthunder, Dreyfus tells them to go home immediately. After spending a night in a nearby town, the three stop to eat in the mountains. When Margaret regrets her situation, Dreyfus says that he is to blame for what happened during the last ten years, but Margaret graciously thanks both of them for accompanying her on their trip. When Margaret decides to leave on her own, Dreyfus talks with Hendrickson about Gilthunder. Dreyfus says that they should save him in order to give him the message Zaratras gave them. Dreyfus also mocks that Hendrickson is able to understand the feelings of a woman. Noticing that Margaret takes too long, the two decide to go for her. When they can not find it, they both realize that the strange things Margaret has been hearing are the same thing that happened to them in Danafor when they found Fraudrin. Knowing that Margaret may be in danger, the two rush to find her, following their trail to a Druid Altar within a grotto. There, a mysterious voice speaks to Margaret requesting her body in exchange for fulfilling her wishes. Dreyfus and Hendrickson are alarmed believing that it is a demon, but once Margaret is possessed and a great magic is released from it, Dreyfus recalls the memories that Fraudrin left that it is the magic of a Goddess. There, the mysterious being is revealed as one of the Four Archangels, Ludociel, who offers Hendrickson and Dreyfus to join their new Stigma to eliminate the Demon Clan. Ludociel opens a portal to a Druid Altar in the heavens where Vivian held Gilthunder captive and pierced the neck of the latter with his rapier. Gilthunder is alarmed to see Dreyfus believing that he is still possessed by Fraudrin, but Dreyfus focuses on Margaret being completely controlled by Ludociel and asking Hendrickson to help him save her, but Hendrickson is completely amazed by Ludociel. When Ludociel attacks Zeldris who was talking to Merlin, Dreyfus tells Hendrickson to stop acting as if everything was good, noting that Gilthunder and Margaret are more separated than ever. There, all four are attacked by Zeldris's Dies Irae. After surviving Zeldris's attack, Dreyfus goes next to Ludociel, Hendrickson and Gilthunder to Liones where they meet with the Seven Deadly Sins as well as the other Archangels, Sariel and Tarmiel. Dreyfus intervenes when Hendrickson tries to convince King Bartra that Ludociel is necessary in order to stop the Demon Clan, hitting Hendrickson in the head and taking him away from the situation. After the formation of the alliance between Liones and the Four Archangels, Dreyfus has a conversation with Griamore about his recent experiences. When Griamore expresses that the Archangels are like messiahs and that he is happy that they help them against the demons, Dreyfus warns him that some of them have the ability to brainwash people. Dreyfus claims to know this from Fraudrin's memories, recognizing that although his actions were unforgivable, he was motivated by the same feelings of companionship as them. When his father falls asleep, Griamore covers him with a blanket wondering if his father was really defending the demons. Is later revealed that Dreyfus asked Hendrickson to heal Vivian and then takes her to his house knowing that the kingdom will not forgive her for her crimes. New Holy War arc Dreyfus attends the alliance meeting to decide the strategy for the Holy War. When the forces are divided, Dreyfus is designated as the commander of the Defense Force to guard the south gate of the kingdom. When Ludociel reveals that Hendrickson requested to accompany him to the attack on Camelot as his bodyguard, Dreyfus calls him a fool. When the Holy War unleashed, Dreyfus fights with various demons attacking Liones and kills them with his Rakan Sendan. One of his fellow knights praises his actions and Dreyfus states that all the knights on the other gates of the kingdom have done a magnificent job of eliminating all demons. However, Dreyfus senses the presence of a powerful Silver Demon on the east gate that has eliminated the entire Griamore's squad. Seeing Griamore about to be killed too, Dreyfus rushes to his aid, but is unable to do anything without hurting Griamore as well. Praying that his son is not taken from him, Dreyfus unconsciously manages to unleash the magic power that Fraudrin had left in his body, activating his Full Size ability, saving Griamore from the clutches of the demon and perplexing everyone present. Dreyfus wonders if Fraudrin gave him his power to save Griamore. When a rain of rays of light and darkness begin to fall on the kingdom from another distant battle, Dreyfus charges a wounded Griamore as he orders the soldiers to evacuate all who remain outside indoors. When the demon army retreats from Britannia after the defeat of the Demon King, the Holy War finally reachs its end. After returning to Liones, Hendrickson takes a walk to explain to Dreyfus his reasons for what he did about Ludociel. Dreyfus is surprised that he was capable of something like that, to which Hendrickson admits that he did not really plan to deceive him, causing Dreyfus to call him idiot savant. He apologizes even though he knows that if he had said it, he would have stopped him. Dreyfus hits him affirming that he had done it and that as his friend he understands his feelings more than anyone else, but that he does not launch himself to die. Dreyfus says that with Zaratras and Anna dead, Griamore being self-suficient and Fraudrin no longer a part of him, Hendrickson is the only person he got left. Hendrickson says he is not sure about that job. Dreyfus is happy to have a night with him in the Boar Hat, calling him "little Hendi" to which he responds that he is already middle aged. That night, Dreyfus attends the celebration in the new Boar Hat. There, he is seeing drinking with Hendrickson. Elizabeth accidentally spills some pies on them. Demon King arc The next day Dreyfus attends to the party organized by king Bartra. There, Bartra asks Meliodas to marry Elizabeth and become the king, revealing that Margaret and Gilthunder have already reject the same offer saying that they are not cut out for the job. Baltra ensures that Elizabeth will have no objection, but she says she can not accept. Everyone is stunned when Elizabeth reveals that she plans to go to Demon Realm with Meliodas. When the battle between the Seven Deadly Sins and the Demon King unleash a series of natural disasters, Dreyfus and Hendrickson takes charge in evacuating the people of the nearby towns and villages. Dreyfus is seen along Guila and some citizens watching with horror as the Demon King stands with a new, gigantic and monstrous vessel created from the same land of Britannia. Current arc When the storms and other disasters in Britannia stop, Dreyfus and Guila meet Hendrickson and Jericho and tell them to return to Liones together. References }} Category:History